La Aventura de Las Brujas Estrafalarias
by LotteYansonNF
Summary: Despues de una visita a la tienda de magia Akko ofrece la ayuda de Diana sin antes consultarla al respecto. Extraños sucesos ocurren en "Last Wednesday Society" y Akko cree que solo Diana puede averiguar la verdadera causa ¿O no?
1. Capitulo Uno

I

Era el día de descanso para las alumnas de la Academia de Hechicería Luna Nova, y el sol de mediodía brillaba en un cielo despejado. La mayoría de estudiantes aprovechaban el tiempo libre para divertirse junto a sus amigas, practicar un poco su magia o visitar el pueblo cercano, Blytonbury. Sin embargo había un trio de estudiantes que habían preferido no salir de la escuela esa mañana.

En la espaciosa habitación al final del largo pasillo del segundo piso del edificio de dormitorios, Hannah y Barbara pasaban el rato leyendo en silencio una novela romántica, mientras tomaban té acompañado de pasteles y galletas, mientras que al otro lado de la librera que servía de división, Diana se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, su rostro reflejaba la profunda concentración que era capaz de desarrollar cuando se entregaba a la solución de algún problema realmente difícil, justo como en esa ocasión. Llevaba ahí toda la mañana, cruzando referencias de libros viejos e interpretando pasajes oscuros, algunos de ellos escritos en lenguas que pocas personas dominaban. Tomando la pluma garabateo un par de signos en un papel y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Diana sintió de nuevo la satisfacción de enfrentarse a un problema difícil teniendo nada más que su intelecto como herramienta y salir finalmente victoriosa.

La sonrisa triunfal aún no se desvanecía de su rostro cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que le llego de fuera de la habitación. A lo lejos se escuchaba que alguien corría por el pasillo, y a juzgar por como el ruido iba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, ese alguien venia acercándose rápidamente. Diana dejo escapar un leve suspiro.

Justo en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta y antes de que Hannah y Barbara pudieran reaccionar, esta se abrió de golpe al mismo tiempo que escucharon a Diana exclamar desde el otro lado de la habitación:

-"Puedes pasar Akko, estoy en mi escritorio"

Akko ya se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación y viendo a Hannah y Barbara sentadas en el sofá procedió a saludarlas, hablando a toda prisa.

-"¡Hola Barbara, hola Hannah! ¿Se encuentra Diana?, ¡necesito hablar con ella con urgencia!"

Justo cuando termino, su mente asimilo por fin lo que Diana había dicho cuando apenas iba entrando.

-"Eh- ¿Acaso me estaban esperando?"

Hannah y Barbara solo se encogieron de hombros mientras Akko las miraba confundida.

Diana apareció por detrás de la librera, los brazos cruzados y una expresión severa en el rostro.

-"Cuando escucho a alguien correr por el pasillo, cosa que desde luego está prohibida, y que sus pasos se acercan decididamente a mi habitación, es muy fácil imaginar de quien se puede tratar".

Akko hizo una mueca con los labios mientras intentaba disculparse.

-"Ya sé que está prohibido correr por los pasillos, ¡pero es que tengo algo muy importante de que hablarte!" y tras una pausa añadió "ah, espero no haber interrumpido tus estudios".

Diana sonrió, sus facciones se relajaron, dejo caer sus brazos y se sentó en el sillón que estaba desocupado, ver a Akko actuar como una niña pequeña al regañarla era algo que encontraba muy divertido, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-"No te preocupes, de hecho justo ahora acababa de resolver el problema en el que había estado trabajando"

Hannah y Barbara la miraron emocionadas

-"¿Ya lograste resolverlo?"

-"¡Diana, eso es maravilloso!"

Al ver a Hannah y a Barbara tan emocionadas, Akko se sintió interesada en el problema del que hablaban.

-"¿En realidad era tan difícil? ¿de que se trataba?"

-"Bueno, en realidad no era nada muy importante"

Diana trato de evadir el tema, pero Hannah se apresuró a contestarle a Akko

-"Verás Akko, Woodward, la líder de las Antiguas Nueve Brujas y fundadora de esta academia, era una prodigio de la numerología, incluso hay un premio que lleva su nombre. Pues bien, ella también era aficionada a los enigmas, acertijos y juegos matemáticos, y dejo una increíble cantidad de estos retando a sus alumnos a que los resolvieran, pero algunos son tan difíciles que incluso hasta este día siguen sin resolverse. Cualquier persona que logre encontrar la respuesta a uno se le da un diploma de reconocimiento y la solución al problema recibe su nombre"

-"Entonces… ¿Diana resolvió uno de esos problemas?, ¡Wow! ¡Es increíble!"

-"¡Y apenas le tomo un par de días!" Añadió Barbara.

Akko se unió a Hannah y Barbara en cubrir de felicitaciones y elogios a Diana, que intentaba actuar con modestia, pero en el fondo se sentía muy satisfecha consigo misma, y sonreía mientras un ligero rubor cubría su rostro.

-"Si, bueno, aún tengo que presentar mi solución al concilio encargado de evaluarlo, y luego esperar a que no encuentren ningún error. Pero por ahora estoy bastante satisfecha, fue un reto bastante difícil".

Entonces tosió para aclarar su garganta, antes de continuar.

-"En cualquier caso, Akko, ¿creo que tenías algo muy urgente de que hablarme? Debe ser importante si viniste volando desde el pueblo para decírmelo"

-"Oh, claro- Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que vengo del pueblo?"

-"Porque tienes el cabello desordenado por el viento, así que debiste haber estado volando. Y como traes puesta la capa del uniforme, debiste haber salido al pueblo".

Akko toco su cabello como para cerciorarse de lo que Diana había dicho.

-"EH, tienes razón, eres muy observadora, Diana"

Diana solo hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-"Realmente no es nada extraordinario, Akko".

-"No, he notado que siempre te das cuenta muy rápido de lo que ocurre cuando algo anda mal, como cuando Amanda y yo discutimos en clase de pociones y tu resolviste todo antes de que ocurriera algo grave, o como cuando Fafnir se llevó la Piedra Filosofal y descifraste el texto antiguo, o como cuando la love love bee escapo en la fiesta de Andrew e intentaste detenerla-"

Akko dejo de hablar cuando Hannah y Barbara se le quedaron viendo con alarmadas, "¿Acaso dije algo malo?" pensó Akko, y dirigió su mirada a Diana, que estaba cubriéndose el rostro con una mano tratando de ocultar el rubor que se extendía por su cara. "Oh" pensó Akko, "A Diana le debe dar vergüenza recordar ese momento".

-"Eh- bueno, lo que quiero decir es que justamente por eso es que vine a verte", término Akko.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

Akko se inclinó un poco hacia adelante mientras les relataba lo que había ocurrido.

-"Verás, hoy por la mañana fuimos Lotte, Sucy y yo al pueblo, y pasamos por la tienda de magia, mientras nos atendía, el encargado de la tienda nos comentó que desde hace unos días ocurren cosas raras en la tienda, al principio eran cosas sin importancia, como que varios objetos aparecían cambiados de sitio por las mañanas. Pero después empezó a encontrar objetos rotos, y hoy por la mañana encontró un estante completo volcado y las cosas que contenía destruidas. Al principio pensó que se podía tratar de que algún objeto que le llevaron estuviera encantado, así que reviso todas las compras que había hecho la semana anterior, buscando rastros de encantamientos, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Así que unos días después consulto a un experto en espíritus, pero él también fue incapaz de encontrar nada, Lotte también intento hablarle a los espíritus de algunas reliquias antiguas, pero ninguna pudo decir que ocurría".

Diana la había estado escuchando con atención, aun confundida acerca de que tenía eso que ver con ella.

-"¡Entonces fue que le dije que tal vez tu podías descubrir que es lo que anda mal, Diana!"

Diana miro atónita a Akko por un segundo antes de contestarle.

-"Akko, ¿Le ofreciste mi ayuda a alguien sin antes consultarme?"

Akko pareció sorprendida por tal pregunta, pero de inmediato empezó a explicarse.

-"Es que él nos ha ayudado muchas veces antes, tu viste como nos recibió cuando me llevaste a su tienda después del asunto de Chariot, a pesar de que ya era muy tarde" Akko pareció entristecer un momento mientras recordaba ese día, pero se repuso de inmediato y continuo "además estoy segura que tú podrás descubrir que está pasando! No, ¡seguramente tu eres la única que puede ayudarlo!" y luego con algo más de calma añadió: "Además él es muy fan tuyo, se puso muy contento cuando le dije que estaba segura de que lo ayudarías".

Diana suspiró, esa parte de Akko que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar desinteresadamente a quien fuera le parecía admirable, y de hecho Diana a veces pensaba que Akko era un ejemplo a seguir en ese sentido. A veces Diana no se daba cuenta cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda, y luego se lamentaba no haberla ofrecido, Akko en cambio siempre percibía de alguna manera cuando alguien estaba en dificultades. Tras permanecer pensativa un momento, al final Diana le sonrió a Akko, con lo que la bruja de pelo castaño se sintió más tranquila, al saber que Diana no estaba molesta.

-"Akko, no tengo problema en servirle de la mejor manera que pueda al encargado de la tienda, pero la próxima vez, por favor avísame antes de ofrecer mi ayuda, sería muy vergonzoso si no soy capaz de hacer nada o no me encuentro en una situación en la que tenga que negarme".

-"¿Entonces sí le ayudaras? ¡Gracias Diana!"

Akko se levantó y tomo a Diana de las manos mientras le sonreía.

-"¡Realmente le hacer honor al lema de tu familia, Diana!"

Diana se sintió sorprendida por la súbita muestra de afecto, y el sincero elogio, pero pudo mantener la compostura.

-"Bueno, en todo caso será mejor que nos pongamos en camino"

Diciendo eso Diana se levantó, abrió un armario del que saco la capa del uniforme y se la puso pasándola sobre su cabeza en un movimiento con mucho estilo, luego tomo algunos objetos mágicos que pensó le podrían servir y los metió en sus bolsillos, cuando estuvo lista le indico a Akko que partieran, mientras se despedía de sus compañeras de habitación.

-"Hannah, Barbara, nos vemos luego"

-"¡Adiós Diana!"

-"¡Que les vaya bien!"

Akko y Diana salieron de la habitación y pronto se encontraron volando sobre sus escobas, camino a Blytonbury.


	2. Capitulo Dos

II

Una media hora después de salir de Luna Nova, Akko y Diana entraban a la tienda de magia "Last Wednesday Society", el lugar parecía un poco más desordenado de lo usual, con varias estanterías completamente vacías y otras atiborradas con objetos colocados en desorden. Al entrar, Diana saludo a un par de mujeres algo mayores que se encontraban bebiendo café en las mesas del rincón, a Diana le parecieron muy extrañas pero antes de que ella pudiera examinarlas en mayor detalle Akko la había arrastrado hasta donde se encontraba el encargado de la tienda.

-"¡Hola, he traído a Diana, como prometí!"

El encargado de la tienda dejo lo que estaba haciendo y saludo cortésmente a Diana.

-"Señorita Diana, me da mucho gusto que venga a ayudarnos, no sé cómo podre agradecerle"

-"No es necesario que me agradezca" dijo Diana educadamente, "como le dije a Akko cuando me conto de su problema, es un gusto ofrecer cualquier ayuda que sea capaz de proporcionar"

-"Es usted tan noble y amable como afirma todo el mundo"

El encargado de la tienda parecía estar muy conmovido por la presencia de Diana, así que ella decidió no perder más tiempo e ir directo al asunto.

-"Akko me dijo que desde hace algunos días han estado teniendo problemas con los objetos de la tienda".

-"Si, así es, desde hace una semana más o menos notamos que ocurría algo raro después de cerrar la tienda, revisamos que todas las protecciones mágicas estuvieran funcionando, pero seguían ocurriendo cosas raras, así que decidimos consultar a varios expertos pero no hemos encontrado que lo puede estar causando".

-"¿Es posible que algún objeto que hayan adquirido recientemente pudiera ser la causa?"

-"Esa fue la primera explicación que se nos vino a la mente, pero tras revisar el inventario y los objetos que adquirimos recientemente no encontramos absolutamente nada sospechoso"

-"Ya veo, en ese caso puede que se trate de algún encantamiento que se activa solo en circunstancias específicas, o de algún espíritu que de pronto se volvió malicioso. ¿Hicieron alguna prueba al respecto?"

-"Si, trajimos a un experto espiritista desde Londres, pero tampoco encontró nada".

-"Ya veo" Diana se quedó meditando un momento "Realmente es muy curioso que ningún experto haya podido encontrar nada raro, desde luego la ayuda que yo pueda ofrecer no estará a su mismo nivel"

-"No importa señorita Diana, estoy seguro que usted podrá hacer algo que a ellos no se les ocurrió intentar"

Diana le sonrió y sacando las herramientas que llevaba, las organizo sobre el mostrador.

-"De acuerdo, en ese caso creo que comenzare por revisar los objetos que adquirieron recientemente y también aquellos de los que pudieran sospechar debido a su rareza u origen"

-"¡Se los mostrare en un momento!" Diciendo eso el encargado desapareció detrás de una puerta y empezó a llevar al mostrador todo tipo de artefactos mágicos. Akko sonrió al ver que Diana se preparaba para examinar los objetos, pues su rostro volvió a mostrar la misma expresión que tomaba cuando se concentraba en resolver algún problema.

-"Iré a ayudarle al encargado" dijo Akko, y empezó a trasladar también los objetos desde la bodega.

Diana procedió a examinarlos con detenimiento usando sus herramientas, los colocaba sobre un círculo mágico que había dibujado con una tiza especial en una hoja de papel y luego les lanzaba hechizos y observaba como reaccionaban, algunas veces los golpeaba levemente con su varita y revisaba una especie de reloj, pero no detecto ningún encantamiento o que hubiera un espíritu hostil en ninguno de ellos. A continuación procedió a revisar también los objetos que habían cambiado de posición, pero tampoco encontró nada fuera de lo normal en ninguno de ellos. Por ultimo dedico tiempo a examinar los objetos que se habían roto, pero de nuevo sus indagaciones no dieron ningún resultado.

Cuando termino de revisar los objetos Diana se dedicó a recorrer la tienda mientras sostenía un péndulo de cristal en su mano, pero por la expresión de su rostro tampoco estaba obteniendo ningún resultado. Akko la había estado observando mientras ella realizaba su investigación, a veces ayudándola cuando Diana le pedía que sostuviera algún objeto grande que necesitaba examinar, y había notado como poco a poco Diana iba perdiendo la esperanza de descubrir que andaba mal.

Después de más de una hora examinando el lugar, Diana se dio por vencida, lanzando un fuerte suspiro, y se dirigió al encargado de la tienda para darle las malas noticias.

-"Lo siento, pero no he logrado detectar que exista nada fuera de lo normal en ningún objeto o en la tienda. No sé qué pueda estar ocasionando sus problemas"

El encargado pareció decepcionado.

-"Gracias de todos modos, señorita Diana, me siento muy honrado de que se haya ofrecido a ayudarme" Luego suspiro derrotado "Es muy extraño lo que está ocurriendo en esta tienda".

-"Si, no existe ningún indicio de que haya algún encantamiento en efecto" Diana hizo una pausa mientras parecía pensar en algo "De hecho, casi podría considerarse que–"

En ese momento fue interrumpida por la voz ronca, como de cuervo, de una mujer.

-"Discúlpenme jóvenes, pero me parece que están en algún tipo de dificultad, mi hermana y yo no pudimos dejar de notar a estas dos jóvenes brujitas yendo de arriba abajo por la tienda como si buscaran algo"

Diana se sorprendió al ver que las dos brujas que habían estado tomando café en silencio todo el rato se habían levantado y parecían estar muy interesadas en lo que ocurría. El encargado de la tienda les sonrió mientras les explicaba la situación.

-"Si, hemos tenido problemas con algún tipo de encantamiento que hace que los objetos cambien de lugar o resulten destruidos, pero nadie ha podido descubrir que lo está ocasionando"

-"¿Ah, y eso es lo que estas jovencitas han estado haciendo?" Las dos brujas se voltearon a ver una a la otra y se rieron juntas. A Diana le pareció que se reían de ellas, y se sintió un poco molesta, pero trato de actuar educadamente.

-"Si, así es, estuvimos usando algunos hechizos de identificación y algunas otras herramientas para averiguar el origen del problema, pero no tuvimos éxito"

Las brujas se quedaron calladas al ver la formalidad y la postura de dignidad que Diana había adoptado al hablarles, y tras un momento de silencio volvieron a reírse mientras se miraban una a otra. Esta vez Diana no pudo dejar de sentirse ofendida, y aunque trato de disimularlo Akko noto el cambio de humor en Diana, y empezó a preocuparse por que pudiera molestarse en serio y terminara regañando a las brujas como solía hacerlo con ella.

-"Oh lo sentimos jovencitas, se nota que son muy educadas, nosotras solo somos un par de viejas brujas, no nos presten atención"

Akko aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Diana para tratar de calmarla.

-"Ja, ja, ja, No hay ningún problema"

Diana solo guardo silencio mientras cruzaba los brazos, y se dedicó a examinar con detenimiento a las brujas, ya que al entrar a la tienda realmente no les había puesto mucha atención. Debían ser bastante mayores a juzgar por sus rostros arrugados, sus cabellos blancos y sus espaldas encorvadas. Las dos eran muy parecidas físicamente, aunque las ropas que llevaban las diferenciaban una de otra de una manera clara, una llevaba el sombrero puntiagudo característico de las brujas, pero lo había decorado con la piel de algún animal y rematado la punta del sombrero con una manojo de plumas grises y negras, su vestido era de color azul oscuro y llevaba sobre los hombros varias bufandas puestas una sobre otra; la otra mujer llevaba un sombrero de copa baja, con el ala muy ancha y doblada hacia arriba en todo el borde, dentro de ese depósito que se formaba sobre el ala llevaba amontonados una cantidad increíble de flores secas de todo tipo, incluso había decorado algunas partes con ramitas, además iba vestida con una túnica negra con bordados dorados que formaban dibujos de flores y plantas, aunque en algunas partes el bordado se había descosido y los hilos colgaban de la tela. Además cada una de ellas llevaba un gran bolso colgando de un costado.

-"En todo caso" dijo una de las brujas "Creo que puede que se hayan dejado algo sin examinar, los jóvenes pueden ser muy distraídos y equivocarse por hacer las cosas a prisa"

La expresión de Diana se tornó más oscura cuando la bruja dijo eso.

-"Es cierto" respondió la otra "Desde que entramos por primera vez a la tienda notamos un influjo de energías muy extrañas"

El encargado de la tienda pareció muy interesado, parecía que iba a decir algo cuando Diana se le adelanto.

-"¿En serio? Yo no pude detectar ni el más mínimo indicio de que hubiera una alteración en la energía mágica del lugar"

Las brujas se pusieron serias y voltearon a ver a Diana.

-"No es por ofender jovencita, pero algunas cosas necesitan de mucha experiencia, y no pueden detectarse por medio de instrumentos o hechizos que se aprenden en el primer año de escuela, sino que solo por medio de una intuición mágica adquirida a lo largo de los años".

Diana se quedó callada evidentemente molesta. Tanto Akko como el encargado de la tienda se sentían incomodos ante la situación y la reacción tan inesperada de Diana, pero luego de eso ella pareció preferir no continuar con la discusión.

-"¿Entonces ustedes creen poder descubrir que es lo que está ocurriendo?" Pregunto el encargado de la tienda.

-"Desde luego, jovencito" dijo una de las brujas "Pero permítame que nos presentemos. Mi nombre es Agatha y esta es mi hermana gemela Jane, somos las hermanas Marple. Estamos de vacaciones en este hermoso pueblo desde hace unos días. Nos encantaría ayudarles, después de todo esta tienda nos ha parecido muy encantadora, y el café que preparan es delicioso"

-"Les estaría muy agradecido" Dijo el encargado.

-"Bueno, en ese caso, ¿quizá las jovencitas quieran asistirnos?"

Diana se sorprendió ante la petición de la bruja, y se sintió mal por cómo había reaccionado. Estaban ahí para ayudar, pero ella había dejado que su orgullo la dominara.

-"Desde luego, lo que más queremos es ser de ayuda" dijo Diana.

-"Muy bien, tal vez incluso aprenden algo" Dijo Agatha, mientras colocaba su bolso sobre el mostrador y empezaba a sacar cosas de él. De pronto se giró y le puso algo en las manos a Diana.

-"¿Q-que es esto?"

Diana examino la vieja bota que estaba sosteniendo, era demasiado grande para ser usada como calzado por nadie, bueno tal vez un gigante podría usarla, ¿pero para qué diablos iba ella a necesitar esa cosa?

-"Es parte del equipo necesario" respondió Agatha mientras señalaba en dirección de Akko y su hermana Jane. Akko tenía puesta una bota idéntica a manera de sombrero sobre la cabeza, mientras intentaba colocarse un collar decorado con todo tipo de chatarra. "Se ve ridícula" pensó Diana, pero Akko parecía más bien emocionada viendo las cosas que la bruja no paraba de sacar del bolso de su hermana.

-"¿Es realmente necesario?" pregunto Diana.

-"Absolutamente" contesto Agatha sin dejar lugar a quejas.

Diana, Akko y las otras dos brujas procedieron a ataviarse con todos los objetos que iban saliendo del bolso, hasta que al cabo de un rato las hermanas parecieron considerar que las preparaciones estaban completas.

-"Muy bien, nosotras tres formaremos un triángulo alrededor de Jane, y ella intentara canalizar las energías malignas a la esfera de cristal que tiene en las manos"

Cada una tomo su posición. Diana saco su varita y espero nuevas indicaciones.

-"Oh no, puedes guardar tu varita querida, en este ritual no la vamos a necesitar"

Diana guardo su varita algo confundida, era extraño que no fueran a necesitarlas.

-"Ahora vamos a realizar una danza tradicional de las brujas para poner en movimiento las energías" y diciendo eso empezó a contorsionar el cuerpo de una manera ridícula, Diana recordó el baile que la escuela había presentado a Lord Hanbridge, y por una vez en su vida pensó que algunas tradiciones era preferible olvidarlas.

-"¡No se queden paradas jovencitas, muévanse!"

Diana y Akko empezaron a moverse imitando a la bruja, los pasos no eran difíciles, pero Diana al menos estaba teniendo una gran dificultad para realizarlos pensando en lo ridícula que se debía ver en ese momento, con la gran bota calada hasta las cejas y los artilugios que llevaba encima haciendo un ruido de cascabeles cada vez que se movía. Volteo a ver a Akko y comprobó cuan ridícula debía verse ella misma, aunque Akko tenía una expresión de seriedad en su rostro. Cuando las tres lograron coordinar sus movimientos la bruja del centro empezó a recitar un extraño conjuro.

-"Och tamale gazolly gazump dayump dayadee yahoo Ink damink dayadee gazink dayump"

-"¡Repitan después de ella!" Les indico Agatha, que estaba dirigiendo la danza.

-"Och tamale gazolly gazump dayump dayadee yahoo Ink damink dayadee gazink dayump"

-"Och tamale gazolly gazump dayump dayadee yahoo Ink damink dayadee gazink dayump"

-"Och tamale gazolly gazump dayump dayadee yahoo Ink damink dayadee gazink dayump"

Diana cada vez tenía más dudas sobre la utilidad de lo que estaban haciendo. No reconocía el conjuro en absoluto, y aquel ritual no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera leído sobre medidas contra encantamientos o espíritus maliciosos. Estaba a punto de expresar sus dudas cuando Akko soltó un grito de asombro.

-"¡Increíble!"

-"¡No dejen de recitar el conjuro!" indico Jane, que estaba al centro del triángulo alzando la esfera de cristal sobre su cabeza.

Diana observo con incredulidad como las típicas chispas verdes de la magia en estado puro empezaban a aparecer alrededor de ellas, luego iban arremolinándose hasta formar un torbellino dentro del triángulo, y al final tomaban la forma de una cabeza de aspecto ligeramente humano, aunque con cuernos de venado. Un fuerte viento azoto el interior de la tienda, y de pronto se puso oscuro como si fuera de noche, solo el brillo verde de la magia iluminaba el lugar.

El encargado de la tienda, que había estado observando desde el principio el ritual, corrió a esconderse a la bodega, justo en el momento en que la cabeza flotante empezó a gritar.

-"¡Brujas insolentes, como se atreven a querer desterrarme de este lugar!"

Diana y Akko habían dejado de moverse y recitar el conjuro por la sorpresa, pero las dos hermanas parecían tener todo bajo control.

-"¡Déjate de tonterías y de causar problemas!" grito Agatha desde el vértice del triángulo, mientras corría junto a su hermana Jane para ayudarle a sostener la esfera de cristal, que había empezado a brillar y a absorber la magia del torbellino.

-"¡Deténganse! ¡Se los ordeno!" El espíritu parecía empezar a preocuparse, pues poco a poco se iba desmaterializando al ser absorbido dentro de la esfera de cristal.

-"¡NOOOOOO!"

En el último momento antes de desaparecer, el espíritu soltó un grito ensordecedor y hubo una explosión que lanzo a Diana y Akko al suelo.

Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo, pudieron ver que las brujas sostenían la esfera de cristal y que dentro de ella giraba un remolino de magia.

-"¿Ya se terminó?" El encargado de la tienda asomo la cabeza por detrás de la pared, aun con miedo.

-"No se preocupe jovencito, mi hermana y yo nos encargamos de ese espíritu tan travieso que estaba trastornando la energía mágica de su tienda"

El encargado de la tienda observo con asombro la esfera de cristal donde estaba capturado el espíritu.

-"Esto es genial, ¡por fin nos libramos de esa molestia! No sé cómo agradecerles"

-"Oh, no fue nada, nosotras hemos visto cosas mucho peores".

-"No, por favor, acepten aunque sea un regalo de parte de la tienda como agradecimiento".

-"Oh, bueno si insiste, mi hermana Jane es aficionada a coleccionar calderos, y creo que ese que tiene en el estante de atrás llamo su atención desde hace algunos días"

El encargado volteo a ver a donde le indicaba la bruja, y vio que se trataba de un viejo caldero de cobre, con varios parches cubriendo los agujeros del fondo.

-"¿Esta segura?, ese caldero no tiene mucho valor"

-"Oh, créame, que para mí es un tesoro precioso" contesto Jane.

-"Bueno, si a usted le parece suficiente es todo suyo"

Mientras las hermanas y el encargado hablaban, Diana y Akko se habían levantado del suelo y estaban ordenando sus ropas, quitándose de encima todos los extraños artilugios que se habían puesto.

-"Increíble, ¿no crees Diana?, nunca había visto nada como eso".

Diana parecía contrariada.

-"Tampoco yo Akko, esto fue completamente anti ortodoxo"

-"Vaya, así que la jovencita esta sorprendida, ¿eh?"

Una de las brujas se estaba dirigiendo a ella. Diana se quedó callada.

-"Espero que haya podido aprender algo, no solo de magia, sino también de humildad, señorita".

Diana se puso roja de vergüenza.

-"Tal vez la próxima vez que fracase al encontrar solución a un problema piense en consultar a alguna bruja con más experiencia en lugar de decidir que no tiene solución" Dijo Agatha moviendo un dedo enfrente de Diana, como si la estuviera regañando tras hacer alguna travesura.

-"Lamento mi comportamiento anterior" dijo Diana casi murmurando, Akko nunca había visto a Diana tan avergonzada.

-"hm" La bruja solo gruño y después se dio la vuelta mientras Jane metía el caldero en su bolso, que a diferencia del de su hermana no había abierto hasta ese momento y parecía estar vacío.

El encargado de la tienda se dirigió hacia Diana y Akko.

-"Bueno chicas, creo que ustedes también se merecen una recompensa, después de todo también participaron en el ritual".

-"No, por favor, no queremos ninguna recompensa" Diana se apresuró a contestar "Solo intentábamos ayudar"

El encargado volteo a ver a Akko, que asintió.

-"No se preocupe, estamos felices de que todo se haya resuelto".

-"De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su ayuda, señorita Cavendish, Akko"

El encargado les sonrió antes de regresar al mostrador.

-"Sera mejor que nos retiremos, Akko" dijo Diana tomando del brazo a Akko y arrastrándola hacia afuera, no quería pasar ni un segundo más en ese lugar.

Unos minutos después se encontraban sobre la calle que legaba a la estación de las Ley Line, Diana caminaba con la cabeza baja, mirando el empedrado de la calle, había permanecido muy silenciosa desde que salieron de la tienda, y Akko podía percibir que algo la tenía preocupada. Bueno, aparte de la manera como las dos brujas la habían tratado, sin duda ella se sentía herida en su orgullo, pero aparte de eso Akko también percibía que algo más la molestaba.

-"Esas brujas sí que eran muy raras, ¿eh, Diana?"

Akko dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tratando de romper el silencio.

-"Si, lo eran". Dijo Diana sin voltear a verla.

Akko hizo una mueca de molestia porque Diana seguía ignorándola.

-"¿Acaso te sientes mal porque ellas tuvieron éxito en resolver algo en lo que tu fallaste y encima de eso te trataron como a una niña?"

Al escuchar la acusación Diana levanto la cabeza y volteo a ver a Akko, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y su cara ligeramente ruborizada.

-"Por supuesto que no, Akko, que idea tan ridícula"

Akko se alegró de que sus palabras hubieran obtenido una reacción de parte de Diana.

-"Lo siento…pero es que te veo demasiado pensativa y callada, me estas poniendo nerviosa"

-"Perdona mi comportamiento. Es solo que hay algo en todo esto que no termina de tener sentido…no puedo dejar de pensar en ello".

-"¿De qué se trata? Ellas identificaron el espíritu y lograron expulsarlo de la tienda, creo que todo quedo perfectamente resuelto"

-"Es solo que me parece extraña la facilidad que tuvieron para identificar lo que andaba mal cuando ni los expertos ni yo detectamos absolutamente nada, de hecho estaba a punto de sugerir otra posibilidad cuando las brujas nos interrumpieron y ocurrió todo ese absurdo ritual"

-"¿Cuál es esa otra posibilidad?" Pregunto Akko con curiosidad, Diana pareció dudar un poco antes de responderle.

-"¿Bueno…qué tal si no pudimos detectar ningún hechizo o encantamiento simplemente porque no había ninguno?"

Akko reflexiono por un momento, y luego le pregunto a Diana.

-"Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿Entonces por qué los objetos aparecían cambiados de lugar? ¿Y cómo fue que las brujas lograron exorcizar el espíritu que lo estaba causando? ¿Cómo lo explicas si no era magia?"

-"Precisamente Akko, no tiene sentido…a menos que-"

Diana se detuvo de pronto.

-"Tengo que regresar a la tienda"

-"¿Eh, por qué?"

-"No es nada más que una suposición, pero-"

Diana volteo a ver a Akko, su expresión volvía a ser la de siempre: una determinación de hierro y segura de sí misma.

-"Regresa a Luna Nova sin mi Akko, puede que al final este equivocada y no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo"

Akko coloco sus manos en su cintura mientras adoptaba una expresión de igual determinación a la de Diana.

-"Claro que no regresare sin ti a Luna Nova, Diana. Si tienes que volver a la tienda iré contigo, confío en que tienes una buena razón para estar intranquila".

Diana sonrió ante la reacción de Akko.

-"Gracias Akko" y luego añadió: "Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, si mi sospecha es correcta no tenemos mucho tiempo".

Ambas recorrieron el camino de regreso a paso rápido y en pocos minutos estuvieron de nuevo frente a la tienda de magia.


	3. Capitulo Tres

III

Al entrar a la tienda se encontraron con el encargado aun ocupado en ordenar el lugar después del desorden ocasionado por el ritual. Al saludarlo se quedó sorprendido por verlas regresar tan pronto. Diana noto que las brujas ya se habían retirado.

-"Hola, ¿Qué hacen de regreso, ocurre algo malo?" preguntó el encargado.

-"No, es solo que quise regresar para consultarle algo a las hermanas Marple, pero veo que ya se han ido" contesto Diana.

-"Si, se fueron poco después de ustedes, parecía que tenían prisa en irse después de lo que ocurrió, ¿Qué era lo que querían consultarles?"

-"Nada importante, es solo que me dio curiosidad que una de ellas coleccionara calderos, Akko también tiene ese pasatiempo" mintió Diana, mientras su compañera de cabello castaño la miro extrañada.

-"Diana, yo no coleccio-" Akko se vio interrumpida cuando Diana le dio un codazo en un costado, no tenía idea de porque Diana estaba mintiendo de esa manera tan descarada desde que entraron a la tienda, nunca se lo hubiera esperado, pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

-"Eh, ahora que recuerdo, sí, suelo coleccionar calderos, grandes y pequeños, nuevos o viejos, todos me parecen extraordina-" Diana se le había quedado viendo mientras le hacía gestos para que se callara, Akko se cruzó de brazos y la dejo continuar.

-"Por esa razón es que nos gustaría consultar la información que tenga sobre ese caldero en particular ¿Tendrá algún dato sobre cuando y como lo consiguieron?" El encargado de la tienda las miro a ambas con una leve sospecha, pero decidió pasar por alto su extraño comportamiento.

-"Claro, está en el libro del registro" y diciendo eso saco un grueso volumen y se puso a hojearlo "Parece ser que ese caldero en particular lo adquirimos hace unos dos años, según esto fue en el mes de marzo. En cuanto a la identidad del vendedor parece que era una bruja que iba de paso por el pueblo y necesitaba dinero, no dejó ningún dato"

-"Ya veo" dijo Diana "Akko tenía la sospecha de que pudiera tratarse de algún artículo coleccionable, pero parece que se equivocó" Diana dijo en un tono decepcionado, pero Akko noto que había reaccionado con sorpresa al escuchar la fecha en que habían adquirido el caldero.

-"Aun así me gustaría poder hablar con las hermanas Marple" Continuo Diana "¿No sabe dónde se hospedan? Dijeron que habían estado viniendo a tomar café desde hace varios días ¿verdad? Tal vez las escuchó mencionarlo en algún momento"

-"Si, creo que empezaron a venir hace como una semana, pero no recuerdo que hayan mencionado donde se estaban hospedando, imagino que debe ser algún hotel del pueblo" Dijo el encargado de la tienda mientras se rascaba la barbilla, pensativo.

-"Supongo que no habrá manera de encontrarlas, entonces" Diana suspiro "Le agradezco su ayuda, y le pido disculpas por haberlo importunado"

-"No es ningún problema" Contesto el encargado, empezando a ordenar el lugar de nuevo mientras las veía salir por la puerta por segunda vez esa tarde.

Diana y Akko se encontraron de nuevo en la calle, Diana parecía haber perdido toda la determinación de hace unos minutos y Akko estaba más confundida que nunca.

-"¿Por qué inventaste todo eso sobre el caldero, Diana?" preguntó Akko.

-"Porque el caldero era la única pista que tenía, pero aún no estaba segura de que mis sospechas tuvieran algún fundamento, por lo que era mejor no compartirlas con el encargado" Dijo Diana "Pero con lo que dijo el encargado sobre la fecha en que obtuvieron el caldero y el tiempo que tenían las hermanas Marple visitando la tienda han aumentado mis sospechas y estoy casi segura de que tengo razón. Pero me temo que ahora hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida, pues para confirmarlas tendría que hablar con las hermanas de nuevo y deben haber decenas de hoteles y hospedajes en el pueblo, nunca terminaríamos de revisarlos todos" Diana volteo a ver a su compañera "lamento haberte hecho regresar hasta acá en vano, Akko" por sus facciones y su voz se notaba que se sentía derrotada. Pero Akko parecía tener otra opinión.

-"Aun no te des por vencida, Diana" Akko parecía muy segura de sí misma "¡si necesitas encontrar a las brujas, puedes dejar que yo me encargue!" Y diciendo eso Akko corrió hasta el otro lado de la calle.

-"¿Akko, que piensas hacer?" Diana vio que Akko se acercaba donde unos niños estaban jugando con un videojuego portátil.

-"¿Hey chicos, que tal están?"

Los niños levantaron la vista cuando escucharon que les llamaban.

-"Oh, ¡es Akko!"

-"Hey, Akko. ¿Qué haces?"

-"Pues necesito ayuda" Dijo sonriendo "¿No habrán visto salir de la tienda de enfrente a un par de brujas muy viejas con aspecto extraño, hace como una media hora?

-"¿Unas que llevaba plumas y flores en el sombrero?"

-"¡Sí! ¡Esas mismas! ¿Vieron que camino tomaron?"

-"Se fueron por ahí" Respondió el otro niño, señalando una calle que se cruzaba con la calle en la que se encontraban "En dirección a la tienda de helados".

-"¡Gracias chicos!" Akko se despidió de ellos, y regreso al otro lado de la calle, desde donde Diana había estado observándola admirada.

-"¡Vamos Diana! ¡No hay que perder el tiempo!" Akko la tomo del brazo y fueron corriendo en la dirección que los niños les habían indicado.

Al llegar a la tienda de helados Akko se detuvo de nuevo para preguntarles a algunas personas que estaban cerca, y gracias a ellas pudieron seguirles el rastro a las brujas. Continuaron así por una media hora, Akko se detenía cada cierto tiempo a preguntarle a la gente si habían visto pasar a las brujas por ahí, y la gente siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, Diana empezó a tener la impresión de que Akko conocía a toda la gente del pueblo, por la manera tan amigable en que le respondían.

Esa era otra de las cualidades de Akko que le parecían admirables, lo fácil que hacia amistad con quien fuera, y lo rápido que la gente estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, Diana se comparaba ella misma con Akko, y se daba cuenta de lo antisocial que parecía a su lado, a Diana las personas le hablaban y la trataban amablemente pero desde una posición demasiado respetuosa, como si sintieran que no podían entablar una relación más cercana con ella. Recordó como hasta hace poco no había tenido verdaderas amigas, y que en parte ese cambio se había dado gracias a Akko. Diana observo como la bruja de cabellos castaños corría frente a ella, y se sintió agradecida de haberla conocido. De pronto Akko se detuvo y señalo a un edificio alto al final de la calle, su voz hizo que Diana saliera de las profundas reflexiones en las que se encontraba sumergida.

-"¡Diana, creo que es este! ¡La señora de la florería dijo que había visto salir de aquí a las brujas hace unos días!"

-"Bien hecho Akko, no sé qué habría hecho si no estuvieras conmigo" Dijo Diana mientras le colocaba la mano sobre el hombro a Akko, que sonrió mientras le restaba importancia al asunto.

-"No fue nada, Diana"

A continuación entraron juntas al edificio, y en la recepción del hotel preguntaron por las hermanas Marple, al principio la recepcionista no querían darles la información, pero entonces apareció el concierge del hotel. Diana tuvo que explicarle a Akko que el concierge era algo así como el jefe del hotel. Por suerte el concierge reconoció a Diana, que hacía mucho tiempo se había hospedado ahí mismo, y tras disculparse por como las había tratado la recepcionista les pregunto en que podía ayudarles. El concierge les confirmo que las brujas habían estado hospedadas ahí desde hacía una semana exactamente, pero que hacia como una hora antes, nada más regresar de su paseo de la tarde, le habían informado que se retirarían de inmediato, a pesar de que antes habían dicho que se quedarían una semana más.

-"En estos momentos deben estar empacando sus cosas" Dijo el concierge.

-"Es muy sospechoso que decidan irse tan repentinamente" Dijo Diana.

El concierge noto que algo raro pasaba.

-"¿Acaso ocurre algo malo con mis huéspedes?"

-"Es posible que ellas estén envueltas en un asunto ilegal" le respondió Diana, para sorpresa tanto del concierge como de Akko "Pero primero tendría que hablar con ellas, ¿Podría indicarme donde está su habitación?"

-"Desde luego, pero no puedo imaginar que dos ancianas tan amables puedan hacer daño a nadie, pero prefiero aclarar este asunto, permítame acompañarlas a la habitación en la que se encuentran"

El concierge se dirigió al ascensor, Akko empezó a caminar detrás de él, pero Diana la detuvo.

-"Akko, será mejor que tú te quedes fuera del hotel vigilando, si ves que alguna de las hermanas Marple intenta salir sin ser vista debes detenerla"

-"¡De acuerdo Diana!" Dijo Akko mientras se paraba firme y colocaba la mano sobre su frente, haciendo un saludo militar, y luego salía del edificio.

Diana siguió al concierge al ascensor y luego por un largo pasillo hasta llegar frente a la habitación donde se hospedaban las brujas. Una vez ahí el concierge toco a la puerta. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-"¿Quién es?"

-"Soy el concierge del hotel. Señoras, hay una jovencita aquí que desea hablar con ustedes"

No se oyó respuesta desde adentro y Diana decidió hablarles ella misma.

-"Mi nombre es Diana Cavendish, soy una de las estudiantes de Luna Nova que les asistieron en el ritual de la tienda de magia. Tengo algo que consultarles, y les agradecería mucho si pudieran atenderme".

Se escucharon movimientos dentro de la habitación, y poco después la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció una de las brujas. El concierge dio un paso dentro de la habitación y se dirigió a la mujer que tenia enfrente.

-"Disculpe la molestia, pero parece ser un asunto urgen-"

Diana observo por encima del hombro del concierge como la otra bruja, que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, alzaba su varita y lanzaba un hechizo que impacto al concierge en el pecho, dejándolo inconsciente y haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Diana reacciono de inmediato y lanzo a su vez un hechizo, pero la bruja salto a tiempo y logro esquivarlo, aunque soltó su varita al caer al piso. Mientras tanto la otra bruja se lanzó sobre Diana, pero esta alcanzo a lanzar un segundo hechizo que dio de lleno en la bruja que sin embargo alcanzo a hacer que Diana soltara su varita. Un instante después la bruja salió lanzada por el aire y cayó sobre la cama, mientras unas cuerdas rodearon su cuerpo dejándola inmovilizada. Al ver eso la bruja que había perdido la varita tomo una escoba que estaba cerca de sus maletas a medio hacer y trato de saltar por la ventana. Diana corrió para intentar detenerla agarrándola por la cintura, y las dos empezaron a forcejear entre ellas.

Afuera, Akko estaba haciendo guardia, caminando de un lado a otro frente a la puerta del hotel, cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de lo alto del edificio, y al alzar la vista pudo ver una de las brujas asomando medio cuerpo fuera de una ventana del cuarto nivel, en una mano sosteniendo una escoba, mientras que con la otra trataba de librarse de Diana, que intentaba detenerla agarrándola firmemente de la cintura con ambos brazos, aunque le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo y parecía que en cualquier momento la bruja se le escaparía.

-"¡Diana!" Akko grito sorprendida a ver a Diana en semejante situación.

-"¡Akko!, ¡Haz algo para que no escape!" Diana grito desesperada.

Ante la orden de Diana, Akko saco su varita y casi sin pensarlo lanzo el hechizo que era como su marca personal.

-"¡Metamorphie Fascies!"

Una nube de humo cubrió a Akko, y de en medio de ella apareció de un salto un gorila, que de inmediato empezó a escalar con gran facilidad la fachada del edificio, sosteniéndose de una tubería de desagüe y de los postigos abiertos de las ventanas, en un par de segundos Akko alcanzo la ventana, y tomando a la bruja por los hombros la empujo de regreso a la habitación.

-"¡Pero qué diablos está pasando!" Exclamo la bruja al caer de espaldas en el piso de la habitación.

Apenas acababa de exclamar su sorpresa cuando Akko la tomo de la cintura, la levanto en vilo, y viendo el hueco de la gran chimenea que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, la empujo adentro, para luego doblar unos barrotes que decoraban los lados de la chimenea de manera que la bruja quedo encerrada dentro.

Akko lanzo un rugido y se golpeó el pecho en celebración. Mientras tanto Diana, que también había caído de espaldas sobre la alfombra cuando Akko entro por la ventana, se había levantado y recogiendo su varita se dirigió a la bruja que trataba en vano de salir de la chimenea.

-"¿Dónde está el caldero?"

-"¡No te lo diré y nunca lo encontraras!"

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde está su otra hermana, ella lo tiene verdad?" Interrogo Diana mientras apuntaba con su varita a la bruja.

Akko se encontraba tratando de ayudar al concierge que empezaba a despertar, aunque como seguía transformada en gorila solo logro asustarlo más. Al oír a Diana interrogar a la bruja Akko la volteo a ver confundida.

-"¿Que la que está atada en la cama no es su otra hermana?"

-"Aun falta una Akko, no son gemelas sino trillizas" Diana le respondió sin dejar de apuntarle a la bruja dentro de la chimenea.

-"¿Trillizas? ¿Cómo sabes eso?" Dijo Akko dejando caer al concierge al distraerse.

Mientras tanto la bruja había empezado a reírse cuando Diana menciono a la otra hermana, y parecía estarse burlando de ella.

-"Resultaste ser más astuta de lo que pareces jovencita, acepto que nos tomaste por sorpresa cuando te escuchamos hablar a través de la puerta, no podíamos dejar que nos ocasionaras problemas y por eso te atacamos. Veo que fue un error, pero aun así ¡nunca lograras detener a nuestra hermana!"

Diana se molestó al escucharla decir esas palabras y lanzo un hechizo que hizo aparecer un cierre sobre la boca de la bruja, evitando que siguiera hablando. Diana entonces se dirigió a Akko y al concierge y les dio instrucciones de lo que debían hacer a continuación.

-"La otra bruja debe haber salido antes que sus hermanas, tenemos que detenerla. Señor concierge, por favor llame a la policía. Akko, ven conmigo, tenemos que alcanzar a la fugiti-"

Akko no dejo que Diana terminara de dar explicaciones, comprendiendo la urgencia en su voz la tomo entre sus enormes brazos de gorila y se lanzó por la ventana, ante la mirada atónita del director del hotel.

-"¡AKKO, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!" Diana grito asustada mientras se aferraba al cuello de su amiga.

Al tocar el suelo Akko coloco a Diana sobre el piso y deshizo el hechizo de transformación.

-"Lo siento, pero me parece que quieres que nos demos prisa. ¿A dónde vamos?"

Diana se tomó un momento para acomodarse un poco la ropa, intentando disimular el susto que se había llevado.

-"Tenemos que alcanzar a la hermana fugitiva. Ella seguramente no querrá llamar la atención, así que no ira volando. Probablemente vaya en camino a la estación del ferrocarril, ya que es la manera más rápida de salir del pueblo, ¡Apenas faltan quince minutos para que el salga el tren de las cinco, debemos darnos prisa!"

Aún no había terminado de hablar cuando Akko ya la había tomado de una mano e iba corriendo calle arriba. Akko corría mucho más rápido que Diana, que tenía problemas en seguirle el paso a su amiga al no estar acostumbrada a realizar tanto esfuerzo físico, jamás se perdonaría si por su culpa perdían la oportunidad de atrapar a la bruja, en especial cuando ya estaba segura de que sus sospechas iniciales eran correctas. "Imaginar que por casualidad descubrimos a esas tres criminales" pensaba Diana, mientras trataba de correr más rápido.

Llevaban corriendo un par de minutos, cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina vieron a lo lejos la inconfundible figura de la bruja con su sombrero puntiagudo cubierto de pieles y plumas. Siguieron corriendo tratando de no llamar la atención, y parecía que la alcanzarían sin que ella se diera cuenta cuando de pronto se les cruzo un hombre cargando varias cajas de cartón, y tropezaron con él. Ante la conmoción, la bruja volteo a ver hacia atrás y reconociendo a Diana y a Akko echó a correr de inmediato.

-"¡Corre demasiado rápido para la edad que tiene!" grito Akko sorprendida. Diana, que se iba quedando atrás y empezaba a quedarse sin fuerzas alcanzo a responderle entre jadeos.

-"Es porque no tienen la edad que aparentan" Dijo Diana, mientras sacaba su varita y empezaba a lanzar hechizos en dirección a la bruja, pero ninguno logro darle ya que al ir corriendo su puntería era bastante mal, y tras unos intentos más su varita se quedó sin batería.

-"A este paso no lograremos detenerla" se lamentó Diana mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara.

-"Tengo una idea" dijo Akko, y de pronto se separó de Diana y entro corriendo a un callejón.

-"¿Akko?" Diana la vio desaparecer sin tener la menor idea de lo que planeaba Akko, así que decidió seguir corriendo tras la bruja.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más en persecución, en los que Diana se había quedado más y más atrás, la bruja aun le llevaba una gran ventaja, y a Diana le dolían los costados de tanto correr y le faltaba el aire. Ya se alcanzaba a ver la estación de tren al final de la calle sobre la que iban corriendo, "Maldición, a este paso se va a escapar" pensó Diana preocupada. Cuando de pronto, desde el techo de uno de los edificios se escuchó un grito.

-"¡Alto ahí, bruja malvada!"

Diana se paró en seco al ver a Akko parada sobre la azotea de un edificio, y casi le dio un infarto al verla lanzarse desde semejante altura sobre la bruja que perseguían, que al verse así atacada empezó a recitar un conjuro apuntando su varita hacia Akko.

-"¡Akko, cuidado!" Diana vio con horror como la bruja lanzaba el hechizo. Pero justo antes de que este alcanzara a Akko, esta quedo envuelta en una nube de humo y cayó sobre la bruja, convertida en una inmensa boa constrictora, mientras que el hechizo se perdía en el aire.

Sorprendida, la bruja dejo caer su varita, y Akko rápidamente se enrosco alrededor de ella, dejándola completamente inmovilizada. Un instante después, Diana se encontraba al lado de ambas, y procedió a atarle las manos a la bruja, que había quedado inconsciente. Luego se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Akko volvió a su forma normal y se sentó junto a su amiga que al verla le sonrió.

-"Bien hecho Akko, de no ser por ti seguramente la bruja hubiera escapado" Y luego le dijo, en un tono más relajado "Aunque hoy has elegido formas muy peculiares para transformarte, creí que sentías predilección por los animales lindos".

-"Si, bueno, antes imagine que un gorila era perfecto para escalar edificios. Y pues lo de la serpiente se me ocurrió por lo que te paso a ti durante el ritual para elegir al sucesor a jefe de tu familia, ya sabes lo de tu tía y las serpientes"

-"Ya veo" Diana hizo una pausa "pero prefiero no recordar ese evento"

-"Ja, ja, lo siento. Por cierto, ¿Qué haremos con ella?"

Akko volteo a ver a la bruja que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

-"Primero regresemos al hotel, espero que la policía ya se encuentre ahí. Luego supongo que tendré que explicarles lo que ha ocurrido".

-"Incluyéndome a mí, claro. Aun no sé de qué se trata nada de esto" Dijo Akko mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Diana a levantarse.


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

IV

La oficina del concierge del hotel se encontraba inusualmente llena de gente, todo a causa del repentino alboroto que habían ocasionado el par de ancianas brujas que llevaban una semana hospedadas en el hotel, y que de pronto todo parecía indicar que en realidad se trataban de algún tipo de criminales, y que además no eran solo gemelas sino trillizas. El concierge volteo a ver hacia el sillón donde las tres permanecían sentadas, esposadas una a la otra mientras un par de oficiales de policía las vigilaban de cerca por si intentaban crear algún problema, aunque era poco lo que ellas podían hacer sin sus varitas. Luego la vista del concierge se desvió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde el par de alumnas de la Academia de Hechicera Luna Nova estaban sentadas, una tomando té tranquilamente, mientras la otra se removía en su sillón, viendo a todos lados, aparentemente impaciente por la espera. El concierge suspiro y miro su reloj, hacia quince minutos que las dos jóvenes brujas habían regresado al hotel, para su sorpresa iban cargando a otra bruja idéntica a las dos hermanas que habían dejado inmovilizadas en la habitación del hotel y que los agentes de policía que había llamado se habían encargado de poner bajo custodia. Lo que a él más molestia le causaba era que había estado cobrando por hospedaje de dos personas cuando en realidad se trataba de tres. Ahora estaban esperando la llegada del encargado de la tienda de magia, pues la señorita Cavendish había dicho que él también estaba involucrado, y era necesaria su presencia para poder explicar la situación en la que se encontraban.

El concierge miro de nuevo su reloj, pero en ese momento la recepcionista anuncio que el encargado de la tienda por fin había llegado, el concierge abrió la puerta para hacerlo pasar. El encargado de la tienda se veía confuso, pues no le habían explicado demasiado bien la razón por la que lo habían hecho ir al hotel, solo que tenía que ver con el ritual que se había llevado a cabo en su tienda y el caldero que les había regalado a las brujas. Al ver a Akko y Diana las saludo, y luego se sentó en un sillón que estaba libre.

-"Ya que estamos todos, creo puede empezar su explicación señorita Cavendish" Dijo uno de los oficiales de policía.

-"Con mucho gusto, señor oficial" Diana se levantó y camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el bolso que le habían quitado a la bruja que intento escapar en el ferrocarril. Y abriéndolo saco de su interior el viejo caldero de cobre.

-"Todo lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde, y desde hace una semana en la tienda de magia ha sido un plan elaborado por las tres hermanas que se han hospedado en este hotel bajo el apellido Marple, con el único objetivo de tener en su posesión este caldero" Diana levanto el caldero y se los mostro a todos en la sala.

-"Pero ese es un objeto de escaso valor" Dijo el encargado de la tienda "¿Por qué se tomarían tantas molestias para obtenerlo?"

-"Porque al igual que las tres hermanas, este caldero no es lo que aparenta ser" Diciendo eso Diana coloco el caldero en una mesita para el té que estaba al centro de la habitación, a continuación extrajo de su capa la varita que Akko le había prestado y sacudiéndola sobre el caldero realizo un encantamiento que hizo que el caldero empezara a derretirse y luego a cambiar de forma sobre la mesita, hasta que al final se revelo como un hermoso cáliz de plata adornado con varias joyas y que emitía un cálido resplandor.

Todos en la habitación soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa, excepto las tres brujas prisioneras que se le quedaron viendo a Diana con desprecio.

-"Este es el Cáliz de Leroux, un antiguo artefacto mágico que fue hurtado hace unos años, justo antes de que fuera subastado, por las criminales internacionales, las hermanas Le Blanc, quienes tras ser descubiertas en el acto lograron escapar a pesar de los esfuerzos de la policía y que no han vuelto a ser vistas desde entonces, hasta ahora" y diciendo eso apunto la varita hacia las hermanas y procedió a lanzar un hechizo parecido al que había usado en la copa, revelando la verdadera apariencia de las brujas, mientras recitaba sus nombres "Clarisse, Josephine e Irene"

De nuevo se escuchó un "oh" de sorpresa de parte de todos los presentes cuando vieron a las ancianas brujas convertidas en mujeres de mediana edad que ahora estaban más molestas que nunca, y parecían querer matar a Diana con la mirada.

-"Sigo sin entender nada, Diana" Dijo Akko "¿Cómo fue que llego la copa a la tienda, y como supiste que lo que pasaba era obra de ellas tres?"

-"A nosotros también nos gustaría saber cómo fue que descubrió todo esto, señorita Cavendish" Dijo uno de los policías. Diana adopto la misma postura que Akko la había visto tomar cientos de veces, cuando explicaba algo a sus compañeras o a las profesoras en Luna Nova, y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que para Diana todo esto no era más que otro problema académico como los que solía que resolver en su tiempo libre.

-"Todo comenzó hoy pasado el mediodía" Comenzó a explicar Diana "Cuando junto a Akko visitamos la tienda de magia para intentar ayudar con el problema que tenían con los objetos que cambiaban de lugar y aparecían destruidos. Desde el principio me pareció extraño que nadie hubiese logrado detectar ningún encantamiento o espíritu en el local, pero aun así realice mis propias observaciones aunque sin obtener ningún resultado positivo, así que le anuncie los resultados al encargado de la tienda, y me disponía a presentar otra posible explicación cuando fui interrumpida por dos de las hermanas Le Blanc, que usando el nombre falso de Agatha y Jane Marple, se ofrecieron a ayudar y tras realizar un extraño ritual en la tienda, en el que Akko y yo colaboramos sin saber su verdadera naturaleza, capturaron al supuesto espíritu causante del problema y tras las suplicas del encargado aceptaron como recompensa el caldero, que ellas mismas eligieron de entre los objetos de la tienda a pesar de su escaso valor" Todos en la sala guardaban silencio mientras Diana hablaba.

-"Después de eso Akko y yo nos retiramos, mientras las hermanas y el encargado aun hablaban entre sí. Pero por todo el camino de regreso yo no dejaba de pensar en lo extraño de todo el asunto y la facilidad con que habían logrado solucionar el problema las hermanas Marple. Pero sobre todo seguía pensando en la otra explicación que se me había ocurrido para el hecho de que nadie hubiese podido detectar la causa del problema"

-"Si, recuerdo que mencionaste eso" La interrumpió Akko "Que la explicación era que nunca había existido ningún encantamiento o espíritu ocasionando el problema"

-"Precisamente" Dijo Diana entusiasmada, pero los demás en la habitación solo la vieron confundidos.

-"Pero yo mismo vi cómo se levantaba el remolino de magia y aparecía el espíritu" Dijo el encargado de la tienda "¿Entonces como explican eso y todo lo que ocurrió en los días anteriores?"

-"Esa fue la misma pregunta que yo me hice" Dijo Diana "Por lo que entonces pase a ordenar los acontecimientos de manera que se ajustaran a la hipótesis de que no existía involucramiento de la magia en este asunto: Los objetos de la tienda aparecen cambiados de lugar o rotos, sin explicación alguna. Los expertos llamados para indagar el origen no son capaces de descubrir nada raro. El fenómeno continúa por una semana. De pronto aparecen las hermanas Marple y resuelven el asunto con gran facilidad. De recompensa solo piden un viejo caldero sin valor. Hasta ahí todo parecía bastante oscuro, hasta que recordé que ellas habían mencionado que estuvieron llegando a la tienda desde hace varios días atrás, y ese fue el origen de mis sospechas contra ellas, entonces recordé como Agatha parecía llevar en su bolso todo lo necesario para realizar el ritual: Los extraños sombreros, los amuletos y la esfera de cristal. ¿Qué tal si la razón por la que habían resuelto todo tan fácilmente era porque ellas eran las causantes? Con esta nueva hipótesis me pregunte a continuación que fin podían tener para hacer semejante cosa, y la respuesta obvia era que querían obtener el viejo caldero, y habían ideado un plan con ese único fin. Entonces recordé otro detalle que había llamado mi atención: cuando las hermanas recibieron el caldero lo guardaron en el otro bolso, el de Jane, que a diferencia del de su hermana estaba completamente vacío ¿Por qué llevarían consigo un bolso vacío, sino porque esperaban obtener algo con que llenarlo? Hasta ese punto todas mis hipótesis estaban basadas en puras suposiciones que bien podían estar equivocadas. Necesitaba más información, así que decidí regresar con Akko a la tienda".

-"Ahí descubrí, gracias al encargado y a los registros de compras, que las hermanas habían empezado a visitar la tienda hacia una semana atrás, coincidiendo con el origen de los problemas. Además, que el caldero había sido obtenido en el mes de marzo hacía dos años. Fue en ese momento en que pude vislumbrar por primera vez la verdad de la situación a la que nos enfrentábamos. Las hermanas Marple habían dicho ser gemelas, y recordé que por esa fecha hacía dos años atrás había escuchado a mi tía Daryl, quien participa a menudo en subastas y ventas de artefactos mágicos, hablar en numerosas ocasiones del robo de un valioso cáliz, perpetrado por una banda criminal formado por trillizas. La fecha del robo coincidía con el de la adquisición del viejo caldero. Entonces me pregunte lo siguiente ¿Y si las gemelas Marple en realidad se trataban de las trillizas Le Blanc? Y en ese caso ¿Dónde estaba la otra hermana?"

-"Volví a revisar los sucesos, empezando desde hace dos años: Las hermanas Blanc roban el cáliz de Leroux, pero son perseguidas por la policía, así que necesitan deshacerse de él momentáneamente. En su huida pasan por Blytonbury y deciden hechizar la copa, transformándola en el viejo caldero. Entonces una de las hermanas se hace pasar por una turista y vende la copa transformada, confiando en que no será vendida hasta que regresen, una vez que la policía les pierda el rastro. Sin embargo pasa el tiempo y por una u otra causa no pueden regresar a recuperarla, entonces idean un plan para hacerse con ella"

-"Espera un momento" La interrumpió el encargado de la tienda "¿Por qué idear un plan, en lugar de simplemente comprarla de nuevo?" Diana sonrió.

-"Pues porque cuando regresan a Blytonbury después de dos años, no ven el caldero en los estantes, probablemente porque fue embodegado o está oculto entre los otros objetos. Así que las hermanas no están seguras de que el caldero aun siga en la tienda, pudiendo haber sido vendido durante el transcurso de esos dos años"

-"Ah, desde luego" Dijo el encargado para luego guardar silencio y dejar que Diana siguiera explicando.

-"Así es que tomando identidades falsas deciden hospedarse en el pueblo por unos días, mientras una de las hermanas, probablemente transformada en algún animal pequeño, se esconde dentro de la tienda y por las noches busca el caldero entre los objetos en venta, a la mañana siguiente otra de las hermanas ocupa su lugar y las otras dos regresan al hotel, debido a su parecido físico nadie nota el cambio. Sin embargo al cabo de los días surgen dificultades, pues el encargado empieza a notar el movimiento de los objetos y lo atribuye a algún encantamiento, por lo que llama a varios especialistas, que desde luego no logran descubrir nada raro. Entonces las hermanas deciden modificar el plan, y utilizar la preocupación del encargado a su favor, es cuando empiezan a aparecer objetos rotos. Su idea era que cuando lograran encontrar el caldero se presentarían pretendiendo ayudar, y tras realizar un falso ritual pedirían como recompensa el caldero"

-"Si, y así habría sido, de no ser por ustedes niñas entrometidas" Dijo una de las hermanas Le Blanc, rompiendo así el silencio que las tres habían guardado desde que Diana empezó a hablar "Casi lo teníamos todo hecho, nuestra hermana Irene había logrado por fin ubicar el caldero dos noches atrás y lo había colocado en un lugar más visible en los estantes, pero tuvimos que esperar un día para preparar las cosas para el falso ritual. Entonces fue cuando ustedes aparecieron y empezaron con sus indagaciones. Cuando escuchamos que iban a explicarle al encargado la posibilidad de que el problema no tuviera como origen un encantamiento o un espíritu sentimos pánico y tuvimos que actuar de inmediato. Esa era una contrariedad terrible, pero decidí vengarme de ustedes haciéndolas participar en el ritual. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Si hubieran podido ver lo ridículas que se veían con esas fachas y repitiendo esas palabras sin sentido! A pesar de su astucia en ese momento no se dieron cuenta de que todo era falso y no había magia involucrada en el asunto" Dijo la bruja. Diana se puso roja de rabia ante las burlas y parecía que iba a replicar algo cuando Akko hablo antes que ella.

-"¿No hubo magia involucrada? ¿Pero entonces de donde salió aquel torbellino y la cabeza flotante del espíritu y la magia atrapada en la esfera de cristal?"

Las brujas no dieron otra respuesta más que reírse de Akko. Pero Diana se apresuró a responder.

-"Esa fue la otra hermana, que oculta en algún rincón de la tienda monto ese show de luces para engañarnos y hacernos creer que habían realizado algún tipo de exorcismo" Diana seguía bastante molesta "Me había parecido extraño que me dijeran que no utilizaríamos las varitas en el ritual. Al final cometieron demasiados errores que terminaron por arruinar sus planes, así que no veo motivo alguno para que se rían" Termino Diana, mirándolas de una manera más severa de la que Akko la había mirar a nadie antes, con excepción de la vez que había discutido con su tía Daryl por vender los objetos antiguos de su familia.

-"Desde luego en aquel momento todas esas conclusiones aun necesitaba ser comprobadas" Continuo explicando Diana, que aún no había terminado "Tenía que ver a las brujas de nuevo, y bajo algún pretexto hacer que me dejaran examinar el caldero, pero cuando el encargado de la tienda nos dijo que no sabía dónde localizarlas me hubiera dado por vencida y ese hubiera sido el fin de esta historia" Entonces Diana sonrió y volteo a ver a Akko "De no ser por Akko, que gracias a su amistad con la gente del pueblo logro encontrar el hotel en el que se hospedaban" Akko se sonrojo cuando Diana menciono esa parte.

-"Junto con el concierge subimos a la habitación de las hermanas y entonces ellas mismas se delataron cuando nos atacaron sin causa alguna, probablemente preocupadas ante la posibilidad de que las hubiéramos descubierto"

-"Si, así fue" Bufó una de las hermanas "Habíamos planeado quedarnos un par de días más para no levantar sospechas, pero después de que ustedes se involucraran en el asunto decidimos que era mejor partir de inmediato" Después de decir eso volvió a quedarse callada.

-"Al ver caer inconsciente al concierge reaccione a tiempo y logre inmovilizar a una de las hermanas, pero la otra se preparaba para escapar, y de nuevo lo hubiera logrado de no ser por la intervención de Akko"

-"Realmente yo no hice casi nada, Diana" Respondió Akko esta vez "Fue todo gracias a ti"

-"No, Akko, de no ser por ti tanto ella como su hermana, que salió antes que ellas llevando consigo el caldero para no llamar la atención, hubieran logrado escapar" Diana hizo una pausa "En serio, yo no estoy acostumbrada a correr de esa manera" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, lo que le causó una sonrisa a Akko al recordar lo exhausta que Diana había terminado al final de la persecución.

-"En fin, esa es toda la historia, señores oficiales" Concluyo Diana, que volvió a sentarse, de la misma manera que lo hacía durante clases después de responder alguna pregunta de las profesoras.

-"Merecen mis felicitaciones chicas" Dijo uno de los policías "Es increíble como lograron desbaratar los planes de estas criminales"

-"Ciertamente parece una historia de detectives" Dijo el encargado de la tienda.

-"Sin duda alguien querrá darles alguna tipo de recompensa por recuperar el cáliz" Menciono el concierge "Además, esto seguro será una gran noticia en el pueblo" Concluyo.

-"Oh, preferiría que nuestro involucramiento en este asunto no se hiciera público" se apresuró a decir Diana, mientras lanzaba una mirada interrogativa a Akko "Si a ti no te molesta, Akko".

-"Claro que no, Diana" Respondió ella "Para mí lo más importante es haber podido ser de ayuda"

Los policías sonrieron.

-"Sin duda ustedes dos son un gran orgullo para su escuela, y para todo el mundo mágico" Dijo uno de ellos, pero entonces oyeron el gruñido de desagrado de las brujas prisioneras

-"¿Quieren callarse y llevarnos a prisión de una vez?" Dijo una de la hermanas Le Blanc "Ya no soporto escuchar que llenen de elogios a esas mocosas".

Uno de los policías la hizo callar, pero pronto cumplieron su deseo, llevándoselas a la estación de policía, donde esperarían a un enviado del ministerio de magia para que las llevara a la prisión donde esperarían un juicio. Akko y Diana decidieron acompañar al encargado de regreso a su tienda, y allí les invito a tomar una taza de chocolate ya que ellas seguían sin querer ningún otro tipo de recompensa.

-"Realmente no sé cómo agradecerles" Dijo el encargado nuevamente, mientras les servía las humeantes tazas de chocolate. Luego el encargado las dejo solas un momento, mientras iba a revisar algo a la bodega.

-"Aun hay una cosa sobre la que tengo dudas" Dijo Akko antes de llevarse la taza de chocolate a los labios.

-"Si, ¿qué cosa?" Pregunto Diana.

-"Bueno, es que aun con las sospechas que tenías, me parece que fueron muy poca razón para regresar a la tienda" Diana escuchaba en silencio "¿No sería que te sentiste humillada por cómo te trataron durante el ritual, y de alguna manera querías probar que ellas estaban equivocadas?" Diana seguía guardando silencio "Cuando estabas explicándolo todo las veáis a ellas como si estuvieras disfrutando mucho verlas esposadas" En ese momento Diana la interrumpió.

-"Solo son imaginaciones tuyas Akko. Simplemente me sentía feliz porque se iba a hacer justicia con esas criminales" Dijo Diana, ligeramente nerviosa.

-"Eehh" Diana trato de disimular su incomodidad tomando un poco de chocolate mientras Akko le dirigía una mirada acusadora, Diana tenía un ligero rubor en la cara.

-"Aunque, debo admitir que cuando me di cuenta de que el ritual era falso y nos habían hecho hacer todas esas tonterías sin razón alguna me sentí verdaderamente molesta" Diana termino por confesar "¡Aunque tú también deberías sentirte igual! ¡Como estudiantes de Luna Nova no podemos permitir que nos humillen de esa forma!" Diana intentaba poner excusas, cada vez más acaloradamente. Akko empezó a reír.

-"Esta bien, Diana. Todos solemos tener pequeños resentimientos de vez en cuando"

-"Que tontería. Yo estoy por encima de esas cosas" Dijo Diana tratando de preservar su dignidad, ahora completamente ruborizada. Por suerte para ella en ese momento regreso el encargado de la tienda.

-"Espero que ahora este a salvo" Dijo mientras colocaba el Cáliz de Leroux en una vitrina, ya que la policía había decidido dejarla bajo su custodia mientras se realizaba el trámite legal para esclarecer a quien le pertenecería.

-"Creo que la próxima vez que venga alguien sospechoso a venderme algo de origen incierto llamare a un amigo que sea experto en estas cosas" Diana y Akko solo asintieron mientras terminaban de tomar su chocolate.

Para cuando cruzaron la Ley Line y llegaron a la escuela el sol ya se había ocultado. Había sido una tarde larga y bastante extraña, pero ambas sentían una gran satisfacción por lo que habían hecho, aunque quizá solo unas cuantas personas llegaran a saber alguna vez de su participación en ese asunto.

Akko, que se sentía demasiado cansada para volar su propia escoba, iba detrás de Diana mientras la bruja de cabellos rubios se encargaba de llevarlas de vuelta a casa.

-"Fue increíble como lograste resolver todo, Diana" Dijo Akko aun pensando en la increíble manera que Diana había usado la lógica y el razonamiento para llegar a la verdad "Pero no entiendo por qué no quisiste que te mencionaran en las noticias"

-"Porque podrían haber muchas habladurías y rumores si el nombre de la familia Cavendish apareciera vinculado a un crimen, sea la razón que sea" Dijo Diana con un tono melancólico "Aunque realmente lamento que tú no hallas podido recibir el reconocimiento que te mereces" Añadió.

Akko abrazo a Diana por la cintura y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras sonreía.

-"Eso no importa, Diana. Aunque sea inapropiado decirlo la verdad es que me divertí mucho este día" Dijo Akko "Esta fue una gran aventura".

-"Sí que lo fue" Asintió Diana sonriendo también, mientras dirigía la escoba hacia la plataforma de la torre de aterrizaje.

Pronto estuvieron de vuelta en sus respectivas habitaciones, donde cada una de ellas les relato la increíble historia de lo que habían hecho ese día a sus compañeras de equipo.


	5. Epilogo

Epílogo

Una semana había trascurrido desde la aventura de la tienda de magia, era una mañana de domingo que parecía iba a ser perfecta. Diana se acababa de levantar, por lo que aun iba vestida con su bata de dormir, Hannah y Barbara seguían dormidas en sus camas, y ella se preparaba para iniciar el día tomando un té y leyendo el periódico de la escuela, el Luna Nova News Network, o LNN News. El día anterior Diana había asistido al acto de entrega del diploma donde se le reconocía el haber resuelto el problema de Woodward, cuya solución a partir de ese momento se llamaría oficialmente "Solución de Diana Cavendish", Diana se sentía inusualmente emocionada por leer el periódico, pues Wangari y su equipo habían asistido a cubrir la ceremonia y le dedicarían unas cuantas líneas al evento. Diana extendió el periódico y se sorprendió que este tuviera un gran encabezado que decía "EDICION ESPECIAL", Diana se sintió incomoda al principio, al creer que el periódico hubiera dedicado una edición especial a la premiación. Pero al leer el resto de la portada, y sobre todo al ver la ilustración que acompañaba al texto, su rostro se ruborizo por completo y una mezcla de vergüenza e incredulidad la invadieron. Diana leyó el periódico a toda prisa, sintiéndose cada vez más irritada. Cuando termino de leer solo pudo exclamar una cosa:

-"¡AKKO!"

Barbara y Hannah despertaron asustadas por el grito de Diana, pero cuando se levantaron solo alcanzaron a ver la espalda de Diana desaparecer corriendo por la puerta, antes de que esta se cerrara.

Akko aún estaba dormida, su habitación en casi perfecto silencio, con Sucy trabajando en una poción mientras Lotte se preparaba a leer el periódico. Sin embargo a expresión del rostro de la chica finlandesa se nublo de pronto al abrirlo y leer el encabezado.

-"¡Oh, no!" Alcanzo a exclamar Lotte antes de que Diana entrara a la habitación, y sin dirigirles la palabra tomara por los hombros a Akko y procediera a sacudirla con fuerza para hacerla despertar.

-"¡Que ocurre!" Akko se incorporó restregándose los ojos. Pero antes de alcanzar a comprender lo que pasaba Diana estaba pidiéndole que explicara de qué se trataba todo, mientras sostenía el periódico frente a ella. Akko leyó el titular del periódico. En letras grandes, debajo del "EDICION ESPECIAL" se encontraba el titular que decía "LA AVENTURA DE LAS BRUJAS ESTRAFALARIAS" y en la parte inferior, una ilustración de Diana usando una bota como sombrero mientras examinaba un viejo caldero y en el fondo Akko, también con una bota de sombrero, mientras realizaba un extraño paso de baile. Los ojos de Akko se abrieron como platos al ver la ilustración.

-"¡EEEEEHHHHHH!"

Akko se había quedado muda de asombro, pero al instante siguiente le arrebato el periódico a Diana y se puso a leer la historia. Diana estaba muy molesta.

-"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, Akko?, ¡Mira esta ilustración, nos vemos ridículas! ¡Y ese título es completamente engañoso, pareciera que se refiere a nosotras!" Akko no sabía que responder.

-"¡Y en las siguientes paginas hay más ilustraciones!" Chillo Diana, mientras Akko hojeaba el periódico y veía imágenes de ella convertida en gorila y cargando a Diana en sus brazos; Diana de rodillas completamente exhausta de correr mientras Akko aparecía convertida en serpiente. "¡Y mira esta parte del relato!", Diana señalo un párrafo cerca del final y Akko empezó a leerla en voz alta.

-" _Akko abrazo a Diana por la cintura y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras sonreía"._

-"¡No lo leas en voz alta!" Diana se iba ruborizando mientras Akko leía, así que no la dejo terminar "¡Esto va a causar muchos rumores!" Dijo Diana, temiendo que empezaran a correr rumores sobre su relación con Akko, sus sentimientos hacia ella era algo que aún no decidía como resolver. Al final se dejó caer sentada en la cama junto a Akko, mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, llena de vergüenza "Mi vida se acabó" Dijo Diana, aunque a Akko le parecía que estaba exagerando un poco.

-"Ah, lo siento" Dijo Lotte con una voz muy baja, mientras se movía nerviosa en su silla.

Diana y Akko voltearon a ver a Lotte, que tenía una expresión de culpa en su rostro.

-"Yo fui la que escribió el relato después de que Akko nos contó la historia a Sucy y a mí, pensé que era muy interesante" Luego se acomodó los anteojos "Y…quizás me emocione un poco caracterizando la relación entre ustedes dos" Dijo ruborizándose. "¡Pero nunca pensé en publicarla, la tenía guardada en mi escritorio!" De pronto pareció que iba a empezar a llorar "¡Lo siento mucho, por favor perdónenme! ¡no era mi intención! ¡No sé cómo pudo llegar a manos de Wangari!"

En ese momento Akko noto como Sucy se reía divertida, mientras mostraba sus puntiagudos dientes.

-"Creo que ya sé cómo Wangari obtuvo tu historia, Lotte" Dijo Akko mirando acusadoramente a Sucy.

-"Vaya, parece que los poderes deductivos de Diana se te están empezando a pegar" Dijo Sucy burlonamente.

-"En serio, Sucy. No sé cómo soporto tus bromas, pero es muy diferente si involucras a Diana en ellas" Dijo Akko, y Sucy se sorprendió un poco de verla tan seria, tanto que dejo de sonreír.

-"Si, sí. Lo siento, solo pensé que era una lástima que Lotte se hubiera esforzado tanto en hacer un relato de tu aventura y que nadie la leyera" Dijo Sucy, a Akko le pareció que hablaba con sinceridad "Claro que la principal razón fue que quería ver como reaccionaban tú y Diana, y la verdad no me decepcionaron" Añadió Sucy volviendo a reír. Akko la volvió a ver molesta.

-"Lo siento Diana, sé que no querías que tu involucramiento en este asunto se supiera" Volviendo a dirigirse a Diana.

-"Está bien, Akko" Dijo Diana ya más calmada "Lamento haber tenido este exabrupto. Y tú no debes sentirte culpable, Lotte" Dijo Diana dirigiéndose a la chica pelirroja que suspiro aliviada.

-"Lo que realmente me molesta es que la nota sobre la premiación por el problema de Woodward solo ocupe media columna en la última página" Dijo Diana indignada.

Akko sonrió al escucharla confesar eso, y sin pensar le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-"No te preocupes Diana, ¡Para mí siempre serás primero la estudiante estrella de Luna Nova, antes que una detective aficionada!" Diana no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia de Akko.

Al final las cosas se resolvieron sin mucho problema, aunque los primeros días después de la publicación de la historia Diana tuvo que dedicar más tiempo del que hubiera querido explicándole a todo el mundo que no utilizaba una bota como sombrero como método de concentración cuando estaba estudiando. "En serio, ¿de dónde sacaron esa idea?" Se preguntaba Diana mortificada cada vez que la cuestionaban sobre ese asunto.


End file.
